


M E T A M O R P H O S I S

by KatyTheInspiredWorkaholic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 8 tracks playlist, Anger and feelings, Character Study, It's a mix, Season 02/03, cover inside (that is fanart), idk if this is how you do this, link inside, lots or rock and folk and stuff, tracklist inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyTheInspiredWorkaholic/pseuds/KatyTheInspiredWorkaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl Dixon Playlists (Part II)</p><p>Seasons 2-3: The struggles where he begins to change into the man his family comes to love and respect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	M E T A M O R P H O S I S

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BriannaNicole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriannaNicole/gifts).



> Dedicated to the lovely Bri, who has such a wonderful insight to the depths of Daryl Dixon's mind already, but I wouldn't choose anyone else to gift this playlist continuation to.
> 
> Dear you are so amazing and sweet and supportive, you are always there for everyone and for me when I'm struggling to make it through the day. And I still hope one day to repay you for all your kindness. Though this is emotional af I hope you find enjoyment from it, because if there was one thing that this character has shown us it is that through the anger and confusion and harsh expectations of life something amazing can be born from it. You just have to look hard enough, and realize that changes are not only not always bad - but can be the best thing that ever happens to you.

Link: http://8tracks.com/inspired-workaholic/metamorphosis

Tracklist:

1\. The Regulator  
2\. Cold Blues  
3\. The Lamnent of Eustace Scrubb  
4\. Daryl's Sorrow  
5\. Till It's Gone  
6\. Breakdown  
7\. Show Me How To Live  
8\. The Cave  
9\. Light It Up  
10\. Miles Away  
11\. The Violet Hour  
12\. Old Angel Midnight  
13\. Simple Man  
14\. Coal War  
15\. Ocean 2012  
16\. I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)  
17\. Welcome Home (Reprise)  
18\. Shake It Out (Live Cover)

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 - I Can Stand My Own Ground (Season 01/02)  
> http://8tracks.com/inspired-workaholic/i-can-stand-my-own-ground


End file.
